


Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I’m Bored.

by lowqualtom



Series: Yours To Keep [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheater, F/M, Jealous, Light Smut, Party!Peter, Tea!, gwen slaps michelle it’s crazy, peter so wants michelle but michelle is kinda scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowqualtom/pseuds/lowqualtom
Summary: (Part two to ‘Greased Lighnin’)Peter gets a girlfriend and ex-fuck buddy Michelle is NOT happy about it.She’ll never tell him that though.





	Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I’m Bored.

“Come over.” 

“You literally could’ve just yelled through the wall, again.” 

“Yeah, well, come over.” 

“Why don’t you come over here for once?” Michelle sighed, secretly enjoying their banter. 

“I’ve got someone I want you to meet, come over.” Without another word, Peter hung up, leaving Michelle looking at her phone with furrowed brows. 

Michelle really didn’t want to meet anyone, her and Peter just slept together sometimes (a lot) she wasn’t exactly looking to meet his Aunt. Although the two had grown closer as friends, (they often went out for pretentious and pointless brunch ‘dates’ just because they both thought the idea of brunch was stupid and thought they were being funny,) she hoped and prayed he just got a damn dog or something. Either way, the call still made her slightly nervous so she swapped out her sweatpants for a pair of jeans. 

She trudged to Peter’s door and knocked, folding her arms and waiting for him to open the door. Peter opened the door pretty much straight away, smiling at Michelle the way he always did. Her arms unfolded and she stepped in closer to him, Michelle’s eyes trailed up his torso and smiled back. “So did you get a dog or something, why am I here?” 

“Well,” Peter stepped back and let her come inside her apartment. Michelle followed her neighbour as he walked over to the blonde girl standing a few metres in front of her. Her brows furrowed as she realised she slightly recognised her face. Michelle felt her arms fold up again and her lips turned down in a frown. “This is Gwen, my girlfriend.” 

Michelle noticed she’d been quiet for a bit too long so she forced a laugh and reached out to shake Gwen’s hand. “Sorry, uh it’s nice to meet you, I was just thinking that you look familiar.” 

“I was thinking that too, do you go to NYU? By any chance?” Gwen asked and Michelle couldn’t help but notice that her voice was like honey. Sweet, almost sickly sweet but trickled so smoothly out of her mouth. It was light and bubbly, if it were a colour, it would be the colour of honey. Michelle gulped. 

“Yeah, we might have a few classes together or something,” Michelle muttered and gave a tight smile, glancing between Gwen and Peter, who now had his arm wrapped around her wait. The arm that she really wished was wrapped around her bare hips right now. 

“Yeah maybe,” Gwen smiled. “Anyway, you must be Michelle, Peter talks about you a lot.” 

Peter coughed and laughed a little. “No, I don’t.”  
“I mean, I’m pretty much his only friend so I don’t doubt it,” Michelle joked but nearly choked on the word friend. 

Peter and Gwen were talking to her but she couldn’t focus. Why was she feeling like this? Sure, she and Peter hung out almost every day for the past almost three months, slept with each other at least twice a week, usually more, but they were never dating. Sure, Michelle had broken down into tears in front of him from stress or because of her mother screaming at her over the phone, again. Sure, Peter had stormed into her apartment with the key that opened both his and her doors and vented about anything and everything, usually how his internship with Tony Stark was driving him insane. 

Michelle had never even heard of this Gwen girl before, not even a mention of her name. When they were together, it was just Michelle and Peter, no one else. Michelle didn’t like this feeling, the idea that’d she’d have to share. The thing was, Gwen was his girlfriend and she was not. Therefore, he was Gwen's, so it was her obligation to back off. 

She had no idea what they were talking about anymore, all she knew is that they were looking at each other with googly eyes and she felt very out of place. Michelle tugged on her sleeves and held her arms tighter across her chest. She quickly realised she had to leave before she burst into tears in front of the couple. So she made some shitty excuse about her cat needing to be fed and left before either could say anything. 

Michelle slammed the door to her room shut and sat down on the bed. She felt weird, everything felt weird. Her bed didn’t feel like it was hers anymore and she went back to feeling like her neighbour was going to jump through her wall swinging an axe, only this time his girlfriend would follow wielding a bow and arrow. 

That night, she had to sleep on the couch with Rosa on her stomach and her TV playing a random channel loudly. She’d been kicked out of her from the banging of the one opposite it. It happened again the next night, and the next, and the next. 

What was she supposed to do? Tell Peter and his girlfriend to stop having sex? She supposed that she could politely ask them to go to Gwen’s house for once, for a full nights sleep and so her heart could have a break for a night. That was crazy, she couldn’t do that. Peter and Gwen had every right to have sex with each other. She’d resorted to staying the night at Liz’s a lot, she knew her best friend was getting sick of it but what else was she meant to do. 

Peter still text Michelle a lot, she would reply as normal but slightly less enthusiastically. Peter didn’t notice. Sometimes he’d ask where she was and why he never saw her anymore and Michelle would pull the handy excuse of school kicking her ass out. She sometimes saw Gwen around campus and would give her a slight smile before putting on the gas. 

Two months later, Michelle had officially backed off from Peter unless he messaged her first, which became less and less of an occurrence as time went on. They didn’t go out for ironic brunch anymore, Michelle had heard he’d been doing that with Gwen but it wasn’t ironic, because Gwen liked brunch. 

Liz had convinced Michelle to get off her couch and come out with her. Michelle had been promised hot chips when they got back, she wasn’t one to turn down hot chips. So they went back to Michelle's apartment and Liz picked out an outfit for her, one Michelle admittedly wouldn’t normally wear but still thought was cute, plus it made her look hot. They got ready together and listened to Peter and Gwen have sex, again. 

Michelle was drunk, too drunk. For someone as smart as her she sure was stupid to not think about the fact she hadn’t had a sip of alcohol in months and hadn’t eaten all day. Drunk Michelle decided her name was MJ, she told everyone her name was MJ and to be honest, she didn’t hate it. MJ was confident, flirty, sexy. She liked MJ.

MJ danced, she drank, she gave no fucks. Who needed Peter? She could have fun without Peter, she didn’t need Peter. She didn’t need Peter at any point throughout their ‘friendship.’ Totally didn’t. 

She did. She needed Peter. MJ felt like the biggest cliche, of course it took Peter getting a girlfriend for her to realise that maybe she liked Peter for more than just good chats and good sex. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that they were practically already in a relationship just with no official titles. 

So without warning, a drunk MJ left the party without a word, not to the guy she was previously wrapped around and not even to Liz. Her eyesight was blurry and she could barely place one foot in front of the other but she made it, she made it into her apartment without throwing up. Well, the elevator nearly ruined that for her and the feeling of going up made her stomach float. 

Then there she was, knocking on Peter’s door at 3:08 in the morning. 

“Peter!”

“Pete!”

“Parker!” 

“Peter!” 

“Loser!” 

“Asshole!” 

Drunk Michelle was not good at holding back her emotions, clearly, as her voice got louder and angrier with each exclamation. The door swung upon and she stumbled forward, thrown off balance by the fact that when she went to swing her fist down on the wood it was no longer there. A pair of strong arms caught her, one around her wrist and the other around her waist. Her cheek landed on the warmest skin she’d maybe ever felt and a smile spread across her face. 

“Michelle?” Peter’s voice was groggy, she’d obviously woken him up with her slurred yelling. She pushed herself up from his chest and looked up at him, pointing a finger in his face. 

“It’s MJ now.” 

“MJ? Uh, ok, that- that’s cool I guess,” Peter furrowed his brows and looked down at her, still holding her other wrist. “What are you doing here, why are you drunk?” 

“Liz took me to a party.”

“You don’t like parties.” 

“That’s why I left.” 

“Alone?’

“Alone.” 

“Mich- MJ, that’s so dangerous why didn’t you call me, I would’ve come and got you. You could be dead right now! You’re so lucky you made it here ok.” 

MJ shrugged and rolled her eyes. “I didn’t wanna bug you and Gwen,” The name Gwen rolled off her tongue the same way mushrooms did if she accidentally ate one. 

“Why do you say her name like that?” Peter tensed his jaw and looked down at MJ.

“Because she’s so boring. Miss perfect pretty blonde white girl who never does anything wrong. She’s so boring. I’m bored.” MJ pulled her wrist out of his grasp and went and sat on his couch, well, more like lay on it. She could barely hold herself up. 

“She’s not boring, how the fuck are you bored?” Peter folded his arms across his chest and walked over to the couch, towering over her. MJ sat up to the best of her ability and placed her hands on Peter’s hips to hold herself up. Her index fingers dipped into the waistband of his sweatpants and tugged slightly. “MJ-”

“Peter I miss you, we haven’t fucked in so long,” Her voice was a whisper, a slow, slurred and raspy whisper. 

“Michelle,” She watched his adams apple bob as he gulped and his hand wrapped around her wrist again. “Michelle you’re drunk.” 

“It’s MJ and MJ is brave Michelle, bold Michelle, says what she’s wanted to say for weeks Michelle,” The hand that wasn’t being kept in place by his trailed up his torso slowly, a path of goosebumps left behind. “Is Gwen here?” 

“No, she-she went home.” Peter’s eyes followed her fingertips and he shivered under her touch. 

“Good.” MJ took her hand away and put it back on his waistband, this time hooking her thumb under it and pulling it lower and lower. She was stopped, again, by Peter wrapping his hand around her wrist. 

“Michelle- MJ, look, I want too but I can’t cheat on Gwen.”

“Break up with her,” MJ stood up, stumbling slightly still and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m bored.” 

Peter opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, instead, MJ one of his hands and placed it own her waist. A small smile erupted when she felt it slide under her shirt and meet her stomach by itself. His thumb made small circles on her skin as hers carressed his jaw. 

“Yes?” 

Peter nodded in response, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the ground. MJ heard him cuss under his breath as his eyes raked up and down her body before he finally kissed her. 

She let a sigh of relief into his mouth and kissed back, greeting a long lost friend. Peter’s hands landed on her ass and he pulled her into him. Michelle jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, which admittedly, was not easy for her drunk state but she made it work. He gripped her thighs and carried her to his bedroom, dropping her onto his bed before crawling over her frame. 

Peter felt guilty, he had to admit it. He felt bad cheating on his girlfriend but it was Michelle, or MJ now. Gwen was a nice girl and all, he did like her but MJ, she was MJ. She was fiercely herself and Peter loved it. He couldn’t help himself, she was so enticing and Peter wasn’t mad about it one bit. 

His hands fumbled with the buttons on her jeans, what pair of jeans has three buttons? Eventually, MJ did it herself and made a comment about how she was supposed to be the drunk one. Peter flushed bright red but pulled both and jeans and underwear in one go. 

Now MJ was completely naked beneath him and he wasn’t, which, to be honest, wasn’t fair. Peter’s mouth connected with her breast while the other one was cupped in his hand. MJ’s stomach tightened as she squirmed underneath him, her back arching up from the bed as she pushed his head down. She suddenly no longer cared he still had pants on. 

Peter placed gentle, rushed kisses down her stomach while her hand continued to push him further and further down. By the time he got there, her legs were wide open and welcoming. His lips connected with the inside of her thighs sloppily and he looked up at her face. Peter’s favourite part was knowing that she felt good and that it was because of him. 

“Peter,” A small whine tumbled out of MJ’s mouth as his hot breath fanned her before he finally gave her what she wanted. 

If she was squirming before, boy, was she squirming now. Peter held her down with one of his arms while the other fondled her breast. One of her own hands slid down her stomach but Peter caught it and intertwined their fingers, pinning it down. Peter realised MJ had one hell of a grip. 

The moans and delightful noises that came from MJ only encouraged him more, his eyes flickering up to see her head rolled back into the pillow. Gwen was never liked this, Gwen lay there sure she moaned, but MJ, MJ never shut up. Peter was obsessed with it, he was obsessed with her. Right here between her legs, Peter wasn’t quite sure why he ever wanted to be in any other place.

When he came up, his chin was wet with her and he wiped it of crudely with the back of his hand while MJ watched. MJ had never seen anything quite like it, Peter with his curls tumbled into his face and his eyes shadowed and dark while he looked at her. 

Michelle pulled him back up to her face and the night went on. 

Peter had never felt like this, well he had but only with her. Her, who insulted him every second sentece. Her, who stole his sweaters and never gave them back. Her, who ran her fingers through his hair whenever she could because she liked to mess up the gel and make it curly. Peter had never felt so the same with another person and even though they were complete opposites, they were opposites in the way that puzzle pieces were. 

He missed her. God, he missed her. Her name falling from his lips into her ears had never felt so right, his name erupting from her mouth had never been so sexy. Right there, with their bodies intertwined and closer than they’d ever been before, felt like exactly where they were meant to be. 

MJ left the next morning with one of Peter’s sweaters, her clothes in a bundle in her arms. Rosa weaved inbetween her legs and meowed, pushing her small head into Michelle’s shins gently. The girl dumped her clothes in her washing basket before picking up the beloved animal, stroking her fur gently. 

Humming as she poured food into her cat's bowl, Michelle had never felt so casual. She had no plans for today, nothing to do and she was happy. She was content with herself in this very moment. The sun had warmed the tiles in her tiny kitchen and Michelle, well, MJ now, had never felt such an affinity with the sun. 

For once she didn’t mind doing her study, she always did it and she did it diligently but today was different. Today it was almost as if she was doing it for fun. MJ played music loudly and didn’t feel one once hung over. That was a lie, maybe a little, but it didn’t matter. 

That was how she spent her day, light as a feather. She went over to Liz’s, who noticed something but didn’t ask. MJ even called her mother and had a nice conversation, a rareity in their relationship. She hummed and she sang and Peter sang alone, through the wall in their bathroom. She got a text when they were finished and ended up in his bed again, she wasn’t mad about it. 

It happened the next night, and the next but she couldn’t go because she was out with Liz at the movies. But she went the next night and then the night after too. The day after, she didn’t get a text. What she did get, was Gwen’s voice moaning through the wall. 

Every night, MJ had repeated that he should break up with his girlfriend and he always made some kind of excuse. Bad excuses that MJ didn’t believe but she didn’t care enough to say anything. Even though Gwen was at the front of her mind, it was almost like she wasn’t at the same time because hearing her in Peter’s apartment hurt more than she would have liked it too. 

Her typing stopped, her ears tuning into his apartment as best as she could and yeah, Gwen was definitely there, where MJ should be. She took a deep breath and turned back to her laptop, the cursor on her word document blinking at her tauntingly. 

She listened to the giggles from Gwen and the hushed laughter from Peter turn into moans and grunts respectively. MJ bit down on the inside of her cheek and looked at Rosa who was blissfully sleeping away on MJ’s fresh laundry. How she wished she was Rosa right now. 

MJ knew she really shouldn’t be feeling the way she did right now. Gwen was his girlfriend after all and it wasn’t like she didn’t know that. Boyfriends and Girlfriends had sex, it was a part of relationships. She knew that. She didn’t want to know that. She wanted to pretend she could hear Peter making love to another girl. 

She started typing again, hitting the keys harder and faster to drown it out and made too many typos. But then it all stopped, randomly stopped. It didn’t sound like the end of sex, Peter hadn’t moaned like MJ yet so there was no way they’d finished already. 

“Michelle?!” 

Gwen shrieked, her voice much clearer to MJ than ten seconds ago. Her eyes widened and she slammed her laptop shut. 

“Peter, what the fuck!” 

She could hear the low rumble of Peter’s voice but wasn’t sure what he was saying. All she knew was that Gwen was getting dressed and still yelling at Peter and she could tell Peter was cowering in a corner. 

“I knew it! You fucking asshole! I knew that shit was hers and I knew that pair of underwear was hers and I let you convince me they were mine! Fuck you, Peter!” 

She heard his bedroom door slam shut and Gwen storm towards his front door, Michelle stood up and opened up her apartment looking out into the hallway. 

A fuming Gwen with messy hair and plump lips stomped into the hallway, once again slamming his front door shut only for Peter to open it up again. 

“Gwen-“ 

“You,” Gwen pointed at MJ when she saw her head poking out her apartment door. Gwen walked straight on up to MJ and slapped her. “You fucked my boyfriend! How many times?!” 

“Uh- I-“ MJ stuttered, holding her cheek where Gwen’s palm and looked at Peter, her eyes the size of saucers. Peter shook his head but MJ couldn’t see the point in denying it. “A few?” 

A tear rolled down Gwen’s face and she immediately felt bad but also, she almost didn’t care. Michelle gulped and rubbed her cheek again, watching Gwen shake her head and hastily wipe the tear away before looking up at MJ with the scariest scowl she’d ever seen. “You’re a slut, Michelle.” 

MJ and Peter watched her leave in silence, MJ only speaking up once the elevator doors closed. “It’s MJ, but ok.” 

Peter looked at his neighbour with a gaping mouth, opening and closing it in the same way a fish would. He’d clearly pulled on a pair of boxers, she could tell from the way they sit skew on his hips. 

MJ winced and rubbed her cheek some more in an attempt to ease the sharp sting. She quirked a brow at Peter. “Did you really moan my name instead of hers?” 

“Maybe?” 

“That’s fucking funny.” 

“It’s not funny, Michelle! Fuck, I feel so bad,” Peter sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. “Sorry, MJ.” 

“How about I make you feel better and you can make my poor cheek feel better after your ex just bitch slapped me.” 

“She’s not my ex,” Peter stated and folded his arms, leaning on his door frame. 

“I think she made it pretty clear she’s your ex.” She had to bite her lip to stop from smoking too wide. This may have been what she’d been hoping for months for but Peter must’ve been a little upset. 

Neither said anything for a while, instead just exchanged looks with each other. MJ’s cheek stung a little less and she took her hand away to fiddle with a loose thread on her (Peter’s) sweater. 

Peter pushed himself off his door frame, closing it behind him and made his way over to hers. She stepped aside to let him in and then shut the door. MJ followed him to the couch where’d sat down, Rosa immediately crawling into his lap. 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re a slut.” Peter broke the silence and looked across at her, who was sitting cross legged and facing him. 

“Whoever said being a slut was a bad thing was just jealous of others who actually had sex so, I don’t really care.” 

“Right, people can do what they want with their bodies,” Peter agreed, stroking Rosa. 

“Right.” 

Another silence ensued. 

“There’s a party at my friends place right now, wanna go?” Peter smiled. 

“As long as we get to make out in the corner.” MJ raised a brow at him. 

“Is that even a question?” 

So they drank, got ready, drank some more, went to the party, drunk some more, MJ watched Peter smoke weed, made out in a corner, came home, fucked. 

He was hers and she was his. Well, MJ was her own person and not an object. Hence, she didn’t belong to anyone and Peter agreed. 

Peter realised that the only reason he’d even asked Gwen out because MJ had seemed so unattainable to him and he didn’t like it. Peter was used to  
having girls fall at his feet and sure, in a way she did but no, MJ would never fall to her knees for just any guy. Desperation was not cute and it was not her thing at all. 

MJ wanted Peter, and he wanted her. So, they made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to dua for reading this while i was writing it which she didn’t have permission to do. jk idc.  
> twitter is @/lowqualtom  
> thanks for reading hope u enjoyed lol.


End file.
